


The Blood Of Angry Men

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Barbie, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk





	The Blood Of Angry Men

Angel swung her legs as she watched her mommy talk to Aunt Ginny and Auntie Margaret.

“I can’t in good consciousness leave Angel to end up in foster care or crowd up your house more.” Her mommy said.

“I can handle one more child.” Aunt Margaret said.

“Mags, you and George have your hands full with Barbie, Skipper, and the twins already. Not to mention another baby on the way.” Mommy said.

“What about Tony?” Pepper asked.

“Why.”

“He’s her dad. And Angel thinks the world of him.”

“Alright.”

  
  


“Tony, there’s a little girl I need you to meet.” Auntie Ginny said.

“I don’t do kids Pep.”

“This one’s different. Come out now Angel.”

Angel poked her head out from the otherside of the corner and said “Are you sure Auntie Ginny?” She stepped out fully, showing off her little red dungarees.

“Tony, this is Angelique Enjolras. Charlotta, my best friend’s, daughter.” Pepper explained. “And your daughter. I had a dna test done and everything. I double and triple checked and she’s really your daughter.” Angel clung to her Aunt Ginny’s leg and looked up at Tony, Tony’s mother’s unique glasz eyes peering questioningly from under wild chestnut brown hair like a lion’s mane. 

“You’re 100% sure?” he asked. Aunt Ginny nodded and Angel squeaked. Tony had scooped the little girl into his arms. “How old are you, princess?” 

“Four.” Angel mumbled.

“Four? Wow. You’re old.” Tony groaned.

“No I’m not!” She giggled, slowly opening up to her dad.

“If you’re sure Carlotta really wants me to take Angie in, I’ll do it.”

“Can I still play with my friend Barbie?” Angel asked.

“Well yeah.”

  


**Two months in**

  


Angel was being chased by a big ball of rice like the boulder scene in the indiana jones movie Barbie and her had watched before bed. Everything felt hot and suddenly she couldn’t move. She opened her eyes and realized that outside the dream, she still couldn’t move. She started crying and tried to beg for someone to come help her but couldn’t force the words out. She cried for ten minutes before the lights turned on and she heard someone come in. “Please help her Mister Tony.” Barbie cried.

“JARVIS! Can I get a vitals scan?!”

“Sir, she is suffering from a severe fever of 103 and sleep paralysis.” Suddenly she felt herself get lifted and she finally cried out.

“Daddy, I don’t feel good!” She felt her Dad’s grip tighten and a sudden flare of agony. She screamed until he put her on the couch and begged for JARVIS to call Barbie’s dad and a doctor. 

  


Just a run of the mill flu. Weak immune system was what the doctor said. Left her susceptible to illnesses. That hopefully with age, she’d grow out of it. It had left Angie traumatized. And had marked the first time she called Tony daddy.

  


**Age 6**

  


Angie and Barbie were in the living room, singing along to a movie called the Princess and the Pauper. Angie was up on the couch while Barbie was on the floor. They were singing along to I’m A Girl Like You. Both girls were wearing Erika and Anneliese’s dresses. JARVIS put the footage of the girls into a folder on Tony’s tablet called ‘Baby Girl’s childhood’.

  


**Age 7**

  


Angie was sobbing as Skipper and Barbie frantically searched for her dad while her cousin Sharon held her and Todd, one of barbie’s siblings, tried to stop the blood flow from her mouth and nose. Sharon and her other cousin was getting screamed at by a small fiery haired boy in lime green snow boots and a pink parka. She and Sharon had been making a snowman with Barbie when a snowball covered rock hit Angie in the head, slamming her face into the side of the house. Tony came barreling out with George, Margaret, Barbie, Aunt Peggy, and Tripp. “Over here!” Sharon yelled. All of the adults looked over and the moment Tony saw how bloodied his daughter was, became livid. “Duncan broke her face!” Todd yelled. The fiery haired boy screaming at Duncan backed down as Tony and Peggy approached them. “Duncan, what the bloody hell were you thinking! You could have killed her!” Aunt Peggy reprimanded. “You are fourteen years old picking on a seven year old! She is half your age!” The fiery boy walked over to Sharon and quietly said “You need to set her nose.” Todd nodded to Sharon and all three worked together to reset her nose. She shrieked in pain as they rebroke her nose and reset it. Tony rushed over at her scream. He scooped her out of Sharon’s arms and checked her over. “Four teeth knocked out and a broken nose.” Tony fretted. Barbie peered over his shoulder and quietly said “Her nose gives her character.” Angie’s tears subsided and she saw that Barbie’s eyes were watery.

  


**Age 9**

  


“JARVIS? Is it weird to sometimes be envious of boys?” Angie asked as she doodled in her sketchbook

“There’s two reasons that could be Miss Enjolras. You’re mad that boys can do what girls aren’t allowed to, or it’s because you’re a boy. Much like Alan L. Hart or Lou Sullivan.” JARVIS informed.

“Can I be a boy if I still like to play with Barbie and like girly stuff?” She asked looking up at the ceiling from her drawing.

“Of course Miss Enjolras.”

“Thank you JARVIS. And can you call me Mister Enjolras for now? Like Enjolras Stark.”

“Of course Mister Enjolras.”

  


**Age 10**

  


Enjolras was sitting on the couch watching the Twelve Dancing Princesses as the flavor of the night stumbled out of her dad’s room. He looked up and, smiling, said “Hi! Do you want to sit with me until my Aunt Pepper finds us?” The reporter was taken back by how amicable the young ‘girl’ seemed. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” The reporter asked snarkily.

“It’s summer vacation. I don’t go back to school until August.” Enjolras retorted. “And shouldn’t you be in an old folks home if you can’t remember what time of the year it is?” She huffed as Pepper came into the room and shoved her dry cleaned clothing into her arms. 

“Still getting his dry cleaning?” The reporter scoffed.

“I do everything. I even occasionally take the trash out.” Aunt Pepper responded.

“Don’t try anything lady. JARVIS tends to record everything in regards to me.” Enjolras warned. The lady went red and stormed out of the house.


End file.
